Moonlight Kiss
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: What begins as an awkward midnight tea party, ends with a sparkling moon crystallized kiss between a certain couple. ElliotxAlice Oneshot requested by LadyShadowDancer.


**Requested by LadyShadowDancer :D **

**We have one more ElliotxAlice fic in the section. Woot! Summary sucks major butt but whatever.**

**Summary: Invited to another night tea with the mafia Alice accepts, but now she finds enjoying a beautiful sight with a special someone ElliotxAlice or **

**What begins as an awkward midnight tea party, ends with a sparkling moon crystallized kiss between a certain couple. **

**Which ever summary floats your boat :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alice sat at the huge table with a blank expression as she watched the Elliot continue chow down on the carrot flavored dishes their servants and maids made for this tea party she was casually invited to by Elliot. Blood and the twins abandoned on her after the main dish was revealed to be the overused orange vegetable that was a pain to see. The night tea party had been going on for quite some time between just the two of them.

"You sure you don't want to try this carrot cake Alice?" The Hare asked pausing for a second as a couple of the crumbs fell off his mouth.

She laughed nervously while rasping a hand, "I'm okay, I'll just drink some of this tea." She reassured him as she picked up her tea cup. Once it flowed into her mouth she felt a major lump form in her throat when she found out the drink had a tinge of a carrot flavored undertone.

"Suit yourself!" He said oblivious to her discomfort.

Alice set down her cup trying to find a way for her to escape without upsetting him. So far nothing appeared. "Hey Elliot, why is it that everything on this table is made from carrots?"

Not that she was trying to be rude or impolite. But the fact that orange and green was all her vision was filled with was kind of unnerving and slightly irritating in her opinion.

"Not everything is." He responded smiling, "Those mini pies aren't made from carrots."

Alice blinked her eyes as she extending her hand to get on, "They're technically made from the top of the carrots. The leaves."

Sighing she brought her hand back; it was something she should have really seen that coming.

"That's still a part of a carrot." Alice shrewdly claimed. Elliot's purple eyes gazed at her in curiosity, "Think so? Not to me anyway."

Of course, Alice thought sarcastically. A rabbit could never get too many carrots no matter form it takes place in.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave now." She smiled nervously at him.

Elliot at first ignored her, but the second he saw her stand up he went a bit alert,

"Hey, where you going?" He curiously asked.

"Erm…" She couldn't just out rightly tell him she was ditching him, that wouldn't exactly be nice. Not that she was a saint or anything, but Elliot was one of the most gentle role holders to her. And to simply act rude to him after he invited her somewhere wasn't exactly something she wanted to do.

While Alice continued stammering, she felt her heart practically drop as Elliot jumped to his feet suddenly, a smile on his face. "If you're so anxious to leave, might as well show you something now before it's too late!"

Still shocked at the Hare's sudden movements, Alice couldn't protest as Elliot made it over to her side of the table, grabbed her wrist and pulled towards forest. "So where are we going exactly?" Alice asked as she stumbled to keep up with his pace.

The words he spoke next made Alice want to strangle his bunny ears under her hands. "It's a secret."

"But its still night! What if we get lost in this forest!?" Alice defied.

Elliot chuckled, "So you're confusing me for that idiot of Knight now? I know perfectly well as to where I'm going."

Sighing, she knew she had no other choice but to follow. She trusted Elliot.

After about a couple more minutes of them walking somewhat blindly in Alice's opinion, they approached a dark cave mouth.

Alice stopped and allowed Elliot to let go of her wrist, "I'm not going in there!" She stated staring into the deep pitch black abyss that was only visible by the glow of the yellow moon.

Elliot halted his steps and turned to look at Alice who had a determine expression carved into her face. He couldn't help but laugh at how funny it looked. "Come on. I swear nothing bad is going to happen. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, and take a good look at the moon now for me." He smiled at her. Alice rolled her eyes and glanced at the round object in the sky. Yellow. Round. Bright. Nothing new.

She thought about her options for a moment. Either stay out in the wilderness for the night until it was day break which was God knows when or go into an unfamiliar cave that could be filled with bats, snakes and other unthinkable creatures. Her choices weren't that hot, but she knew she should stick with Elliot. So with a groan she began walking not catching Elliot's eye as she continued on before him.

"Can we just hurry and go?" She asked impatiently hurrying ahead as Elliot rushed after her. "Thanks." He whispered to her as he held her hand. Alice blushed lightly and was suddenly happy it was so dark in the cave.

Stumbling over a rock she found her footing as Elliot kept her from falling. "Now come on. It's almost dawn!" He urged as they raced to a clearing. At the end of the cave was a circle of moonlight that somehow made it in through a hole at the top of the cave.

Elliot let go of her hand and sped walked towards the opening of light. "This is why I invited you to the tea… To show you this." He told her gently as he looked up at the hole.

Alice slowly walked over to where he was, the new light was euphoric in a sense but it also gave her a headache. "You wanted to show me an opening of light in a cave?" Alice asked blandly looking at the Hare whose face was a perfect picture of example of glee and peace. "As much as I like how you're looking at me, can you please look up?" Elliot chuckled.

Alice felt her face warm up as she stubbornly looked up. The scene made her gasp in shock. In the deep hole above, many transparent crystals laid in the side. And due to the fact that the moon was steadily shining its rays down, the light continuously bounced from crystal to crystal and created a wonderful illusion of rainbow colored lights that danced along the moon's surface.

"Take a good look at the moon now." He repeated enveloping his hands in hers.

"It's… its beautiful!" Alice exclaimed breathlessly.

Elliot looked down at the awestruck girl with a grin planted on his face. "Yes you are…"

"Huh?" She questioned turning to look at the now red faced bunny.

"I- I uh… I said… er… um… I brought you to the tea to see this! It's only like this when the moon is out… Never for the sun. I found this place a while back… I decided that I shouldn't keep it was secret just for me… But for someone else as well." He stuttered out.

Alice smiled at him, "Thanks. I swear I won't tell anyone about it."

"I think I know a way to be sure you won't." Elliot said hiding his eyes with his hair as his face got warmer by the second.

The girl raised a brow, "Ho—"

Before she could finish the question, Elliot's lips crashed against hers. Despite the fact that he took her by surprise the kiss was surprisingly gentle and softer than she could have imagined. And before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

After a couple of seconds Elliot pulled away. His face tinged with a light pink. "If I didn't have to breathe… it would have lasted longer." He said quietly.

"So, now it's only a secret between us right?" He asked stiffly as they continued watching the crystals,

Alice smirked ready to tease the easily embarrassed Hare, "If that's the case, do you want more secrets between us Elliot?"

His response was something that the foreigner considered extremely out of character, "Only if you're willing to share them…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you LadyShadowDancer! Tell me if they were in character :/ **


End file.
